PokeHearts: Tale of the Wielders
by Watchdog of the Pack
Summary: (Adopted from Aoi Hyoudou!) Ash Ketchum's life is turned upside down when his home is devoured by the creatures of pure darkness known as Heartless. Now thrown into a new world and armed with a Keyblade, he must embark on a journey to stop a mysterious group known as Organization XIII while fighting alongside two other wielders! (Set during Kingdom Hearts II)
1. Chapter 1 - The Start of a Journey

**Author's Notes: Hey, guys… it's that time again! Time for me to post another story – this time, however… this fanfiction is very different.**

 **Recently, one of my favorite writers on called Aoi Hyoudou decided to give up on his Kingdom Hearts x Pokémon Crossover and put it for adoption – so, what did I do? I asked him if I could adopt the story and he said yes. So, now I am the new owner of PokeHearts (a crossover between Pokémon and Kingdom Hearts). Hooray for me!**

 **Now, I'm gonna level with all of you – I've seen, heard and watch Pokémon a constant number of times, but I ask you all that you give me a chance to do this crossover story right. It's been a while since I've caught up with the series… so bear with me as I write this.**

 **Right… so, I'll be adding a few changes into this story. The setting is the beginning of Kingdom Hearts II. Ash is still the main character and will be fighting alongside Sora and another wielder that I've already made up my mind. All three of them will possess Pokémon, which will aid them in battle – decided on those as well.**

 **My only wish is that I do a good enough job with this one… I just need a chance. Please…**

 **Let's get started with writing this – I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Pokémon. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Nintendo.**

Chapter 1 – The Start of a Journey.

Inside a bedroom in a house located in the peaceful hamlet known as Pallet Town was a young boy of age 16. He had black hair, brown eyes and two lightning bolt-like markings underneath each eye.

His choice of clothing was nothing special or unusual – a blue and white hooded jacket with a golden zipper, black baggy jeans, two sets of black fingerless gloves with red borders, a pair of red high top sneakers and a red-whitish hat with a blue symbol that was sitting on his head. This young fellow was known as Ash Ketchum and he was currently laying in his bed thinking about what he should do next – more importantly, his future.

It had been a year since his defeat in the final round of the Vertress Conference. He was so close to winning it… unfortunately, he lost the round to his opponent Cameron in the Quarter-Finals. He came in the top 8th while the winner ended up being a young lad by the name of Virgil. After Ash and his friends congratulated him on winning the Unova League, the black-haired boy bid farewell to his companions and he headed back home to Pallet Town.

Now, here was Ash – laying in his bed and thinking about his future. He wondered if he should go to another region like Sinnoh or Johto. Maybe he should check up on his friends? He wondered what they were up to…

" _Ash, honey! Come down for lunch!"_ The familiar voice of his mother snapped Ash out of his thoughts as he got up. How long had been laying in his bed and day-dreaming?

Looking at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was exactly 12:30 – lunch time. It must have been a long wait…

"Coming, mom!" Ash yelled, as he jumped from bed and walked out the door leading to downstairs.

Unbeknownst to the black-haired boy, today was going to be his last day living in the peaceful hamlet of Pallet Town…

 _ **(Downstairs on the table – a little later…)**_

" _What should I do now? Maybe I should go and visit some of my old friends in the regions that I've been…"_ Ash pondered as he slowly ate his piece of meat in his closed mouth whilst staring into space.

His actions didn't go unnoticed as his mother Delia was watching him with a worried look on her face. "Ash?"

" _I wonder how Brock, May, Dawn or Misty are doing… maybe I should go and visit them."_ Ash thought to himself, not noticing his mother calling out to him.

"Ash!" His mother called out to him, but he ignored it once again.

" _Or maybe I should go and visit Sinnoh or Johto… there's bound to be something interesting over there. Maybe…"_ Ash continued thinking about what he should do next since his journey to Unova was over.

Meanwhile, his mother had enough of him staring into the blank space and decided to intervene before her baby boy could continue to act like a "zombie".

"ASH!" Delia yelled, which was enough for her son to snap out of his "blank state" and look at his mother. He nearly choke on his piece of meat…

"Umm… yes, Mom?" He asked as Delia gave him a glare that made him shiver in fear. She often did this whenever she was worried for Ash's safety or if he had done something wrong.

"Honey, I've been calling you for about a minute or two now… you didn't respond to me at all. Are you okay?" Delia asked – her glare was gone and it was replaced with a concerned look on her face.

"Y-yea… sorry about, Mom. Just thinking about some things…" He reassured her with a small smile.

Delia couldn't help but sigh – she knew what was troubling her son. It was no doubt his loss at Vertress Conference at Unova a year ago. She knew that he was depressed from the loss of the championship and saying goodbye to his companions Cilan and Iris. Delia couldn't help but mentally smile inside her mind.

Her little boy had grown up and matured a lot. He was no longer that reckless, stubborn or cocky son she had raised nearly six years ago. Now, he was a mature young man… only acting goofy and reckless on impulse. Still, in Delia's eyes Ash was still her little 10-year old not matter how big or mature he had grown. She couldn't believe that he would be seventeen in a couple months. Delia wanted no more than her Ash to remain a young kid forever without growing up. Unfortunately, you couldn't always get what you want…

"Thinking about the Vertress Conference, hun?" Delia asked as she grabbed her son's hand gently.

Ash looked at her with a surprised look on her face. How did she know about that? Was his mother psychic?

"How did you guess, Mom?" He asked.

In response, she just gave a small giggle. "Well, I am your mother… and my duty is to look out for my little baby boy."

"M-mom!" He blushed in embarrassment while Delia just smiled. No matter what, Ash would always be her little baby boy.

Later, the 16-year old future Pokémon Master was done with his meal and Delia took the dishes to go and wash them in the kitchen. What could Ash do now?

He wasn't ready to leave Pallet Town… yet. Granted, a year had passed since he left Unova, but Ash felt like he wasn't ready yet. Hmmm… maybe he should go and check on Pikachu and the rest of the Pokémon he collected on his travels. Yeah, that was a good idea!

"Mom, I'm off." Ash said, as he got off his chair and headed towards the door.

"Oh? Where are you off to?" Delia asked from inside the kitchen.

"Just going to visit Professor Oak's lab and check up on Pikachu and the rest of the Pokemon I've collected. Shouldn't be very long, Mom." He replied.

"Ah, okay. Have fun, honey – try not to take too long, kay?" She said with a smile as she peeked out of the kitchen to see Ash off.

"I won't, Mom. Be back before you know it." He replied as his mom went to give him an affectionate hug which made Ash quite embarrassed by it much to the playful Delia's amusement.

The young mother watched her son leave the house and then went back to do the dishes. Before she could start on them however… she sighed with a sad look on her face and looked out the kitchen window. Something in the back on her mind told her that something bad would happen today.

She hoped that it didn't involve her past… and something that she had been hiding from her Ash for quite. She only hoped that it wouldn't catch up with her and put her baby boy's life in danger.

"I hope nothing bad happens… I don't want my baby to go through the same ordeals I went when I was his age."

As she was lost in her thoughts, multiple shadows with glowing yellow eyes and antennas had emerged from the kitchen floor.

It was the beginning of something big for Pallet Town…

 _ **(Meanwhile…)**_

Ash Ketchum was walking down the road to Professor Oak's laboratory. Walking – it was one of the few things that Ash really enjoyed. He was in the house for quite a while now and some fresh air would serve him good. Luckily, Professor Oak's lab was not very far so he didn't have to walk a long road ahead.

Ash couldn't help but think that today was going to be an interesting one. Something in mind told him that on this very day, things would change – for the better or worse. He only hoped that it wouldn't be the bad kind…

Whilst he was walking, Ash was admiring the beauty of the sky and the grounds. It was such a nice day today… the black-haired boy couldn't imagine anything bad happening right now or later.

Ash was so busy watching admiring the sky and lands that he didn't pay attention to where he was going and bumped into someone. Both the black-haired boy and the unknown person fell backwards

Ash fell to the ground, but quickly jumped up and wiped the sand off his jeans and jacket. He looked around for the person he bumped into and then his eyes widened at the sight of the unknown person.

It turned out to be a young girl who was no doubt his age with long blonde hair that was draped across her left shoulder, pale skin and blue eyes as Ash had noticed. Her clothes were quite unusual – a laced sleeveless white dress that ended at her thighs and blue sandals decorated with yellow flowers.

Needless to say, Ash found her cute and interesting. Though, what was she doing on the road that lead to Professor Oak's lab and why was she wearing that outfit?

Ash then realized that she was still on the ground and he was the one who bumped her. He had to help her stand up – it was the right thing to do for a gentleman to do after all…

"Hey, are you okay?" Ash extended a helping hand to the girl that was on the ground.

She looked up and gave him a small smile. "Y-yes… I'm okay." She grabbed his hand and stood back up.

"I'm glad… really sorry for bumping into you." Ash looked away with an uneasy look on his face. He hoped that the young girl wasn't mad at him.

To his surprise, she wasn't and instead was smiling gently. "It's no trouble at all… I was the one who wasn't paying attention. So, really – it's my fault. No worries… It's nice to finally meet you, Ash." She told him.

He smiled back. "I'm glad you aren't mad at me for bumping into you and-" Just then, Ash looked at her with a shocked look on his face – did she just say his name!? "W-wait, did you just call me Ash…?" He asked slowly.

The girl nodded slowly – her smile never leaving her face. "Yes. I wanted to finally meet you… the Chosen One." She replied and grabbed his hand gently much to his bashfulness.

"M-me…?" He asked slowly and pointed his other available hand at his face.

The blonde nodded. "Yes." She respond. Then she let go off his hand, turned around and walked away behind Professor Oak's lab.

Ash stood there stunned and frozen like a statue for a few seconds… then he remember about the blonde-haired girl and quickly followed after her.

"H-hey… wait a minute! How do you know my name?" He yelled in hopes of asking her some questions.

When he got to the back of the lab, however… the young girl was nowhere to be found! She disappeared like a ghost! What a strange coincidence…

Ash stood behind the lab with his arms crossed and thinking about what just happened. He was on his way to Professor Oak's laboratory when he suddenly bumps into a mysterious blonde-haired girl in a white dress and sandals. She tells him his real name along with some cryptic words and then disappears… doesn't make a lot of sense.

Who is she and how does she know his real name? For that matter, why did she want to meet him? Has she heard of him from somewhere? Was she from one of the regions that Ash visited? Who knows…?

" _Well, best not dwell on it. Maybe I'll see her again soon – this time, I hope she's able to give me some answers. In the meantime, I better go inside the lab and check up on my Pokemon before-"_ A loud scream interrupted Ash's thoughts.

He recognized that scream almost immediately – it was Delia's scream.

"Mom!" He yelled and immediately started running towards him home. His Pokémon could wait a little longer… right now, he had to check up on his mother. If she was in danger, her safety was Ash's number one priority.

As he ran towards his home, he didn't notice a dark purple portal opening behind him. Watching from the inside, was the same blonde-haired girl that was talking to Ash a couple of minutes ago. Her face was now one of seriousness.

"I need to hurry before the Heartless can devoir his heart." The girl stated as the portal closed.

Meanwhile, Ash was running as fast as he could – he needed to get to his house on the double before it was too late. He couldn't risk losing his mother to whatever it was that made her scared enough to scream. Ash didn't know what he was going to encounter and he didn't care that it might be a trap. He needed to save his mother and quickly!

Upon reaching his house, he bolted through the front door and inside the living room. Looking around the area, there was no sign of his overprotecting and loveable mother Delia. She had to be somewhere around her!

Ash wasted no time and started searching every room in the house in the hopes of finding her. No such luck… she wasn't upstairs or downstairs at all. That meant only the kitchen and the backyard. It was worth a shot.

He entered the kitchen and checked for any signs of Delia's whereabouts… no such luck. That meant only the backyard…

He exited the house and was stunned when he saw the sky – instead of it being bright and blue, it was now dark and cloudy… what's going? The weather was supposed to be peaceful and calm today… instead, it looked like it was going to rain.

Ash had no time to think about that right now – his mother was still missing. He needed to check the backyard and quickly…

Before he could take a step however, he saw something that made him tremble in fear. Small black shadow-like creatures arose from the ground in different forms, yellow eyes and antennas.

Ash had never seen anything like this on any of his journeys before – he had faced evil Pokemon and groups like Team Rocket, Plasma or Galactic. But nothing like this before. This was something new to the future Pokémon Master.

Looking around quickly for a weapon, he spotted a stick and picked it up. He got into a swordsman-like position and prepared for battle. Even though, he was only wielding a stick, it would have to do for now until he could find a better weapon…

One of the creatures charged forward, but Ash was ready. He swung his stick at the small shadow and knocked it back a few feet away from him. Ash didn't manage to kill it unfortunately. The black-haired boy wondered if they shadows were a new type of dark Pokémon he had never heard from before until today.

Two more shadows charged at him but Ash knocked them back as well.

"These are definitely no Dark Pokémon… what are they exactly?" Ash asked himself as he noticed more shadows charging at him. He knocked back several with his stick and prepared himself for more…

Unknown to Ash, one of the shadows managed to sneak behind him and charged forward. He managed to rip up a bit of Ash's jacket and pierces his skin which made the boy scream in pain.

He shook the shadow off and kicked it away. He looked behind and saw that he was bleeding from the wound that the small creature gave him… Unfortunately, there were no first aid kits around to help him take care of that bleeding wound. He needed to make sure that they shadows could not get pass him and assault Pallet Town.

More shadows arose from the ground and charged at Ash who knocked them back with his stick. He needed to fight no matter what! If he gave up, then Pallet Town was doomed at the hands of these creatures. Ash knew that he could not keep them at bay forever… but at least he would buy some time until the people could escape to somewhere safe!

Ash continuing knocking them back with his stick as best he could, but he was getting tired… No! He couldn't give up! He couldn't lose to a bunch of shadows! He couldn't!

Unfortunately, the more he fought the shadows, the more tired he was getting by every passing second. He had to keep on fighting! He couldn't give up! Not now! Not when Pallet Town and its inhabitants were going to be assaulted by these creatures…

And at that faithful moment, Ash dropped his sticks and got dizzy – he couldn't fight anymore. The creatures saw this as an opportunity and tackled him to the ground.

Some of them gave him scratches on his hands while others ripped small parts of his clothes. Ash screamed in pain as the shadows started to drag him to somewhere.

"G-get off me, you little monsters!" Ash demanded as he struggled to break free but no such luck. He was held tight by them and couldn't escape… at all.

Soon, the shadows sunk into the ground and a puddle of purple-like liquid opened under Ash. He started to sink very slowly, but tried his best to attempt to escape from it. Unfortunately, it was no use. Soon, he was sucked in and everything turned black.

Ash was falling… into the darkness… with no way out. Was this the end for him? Will he never see his friends or his mother again? Will his Pokémon be alright? He would never know.

His life was over…

His goal of being a Pokemon Master was over…

His kind and caring mother was gone…

The friends he befriended in the other regions – he would never see them again…

He felt his eyes closing slowly – he was about to fall into an unconscious state. He didn't know how long he had but he could do one last thing... saying that he was sorry.

He was sorry for not protecting his town and his world…

He was sorry for not being able to see or protect his mother and friends for the last time…

He was no… Chosen One.

He was no hero…

He was a failure for not doing what was right…

Ash had fallen into a deep unconscious state and what he failed to notice was a soft pale hand grabbing his own and pulling him towards a bright light…

 **Author's Notes: And that's my ending cue! I welcome you to the newest posting edition of PokeHearts: Tale of the Wielders. Since the first chapter is already done… I can focus on writing the rest of my fanfics and then return to update my adopted story. Yay for me!**

 **Now I need to ask you all a very important question – since Aoi had chosen the main pairing to be Ash x Aqua… I want to know you – the readers – if I should change it or keep the same. Tell me in the review box please… I await to hear your answers.**

 **Lastly, I ask you all to give me and my writing a chance. I know that it's been a while since I watched or seen Pokémon, but all I ask is for a single chance to prove to you that I can write this adopted fanfic. Please…**

 **Anyways, that I have to say for now. I would once more like to welcome you to the newest rendition of PokeHearts that was originally owned by Aoi Hyoudou and now adopted by me! Good luck to myself in writing this.**

 **That's all for now! Until next time, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Encounters in the Heart

**Author's Notes: Ahoy, me mateys! Welcome to the second chapter of PokeHearts... It's been 4 months since I started writing this crossover story and I know that you can't wait to read more. Let's update this on the double!**

 **I have to admit that I'm surprised that lots of people showed support for PokeHearts! I've received lots of Faves and Follows from the readers and reviews as well - that made me extremely happy! Because all I asked for is a chance to make this crossover thing a reality... and it succeeded! However, I still have a long way to go... this story has just begun.**

 **My Pokemon knowledge is still in need of refreshment... Luckily, the wikipedia should provide me all the necessary info on the Pokemon and their attacks. It should help whenever I'm updating this story.**

 **Anyways, that's all I have to say for now. Let's get started on updating this story! I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Pokemon. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Nintendo!**

Chapter 2 - Encounters in the Heart.

"Ow... my head. W-what's going on?" A soft moan escaped Ash's lips as he slowly opened his eyes. He realized that he was laying on his back - it was some kind of unknown hard surface.

The Chosen One stood up slowly and scratched the back of his head - where was he exactly? Everything was so dark and eerie... looking upwards, Ash noticed that the only light illuminating himself was coming from the sky.

The boy couldn't help but feel guilty as he started to remember what just happened before he wound up here - he was going to visit Professor Oak's laboratory when he and a unknown girl bumped into each other. What surprised him was that she somehow knew his name... and disappeared. Next, his mom screamed and he rushed home quickly only to discover that she was gone. The last thing he could remember was that strange black creatures with yellow eyes and antennas attacked him... and he was sucked into a purple-like liquid.

That... didn't make any sense. He was supposed to drown in the liquid but here he was - alive and kicking. Did someone save him? Who was it and why would they do that? Unfortunately, those were questions with no answers...

Ash looked around the area he was in - maybe he should look around and see if he could find some answers to his questions. Although, what was there to see? Everything was black and he was the only who was being illuminated... Actually, what exactly was he standing on?

Looking down, Ash couldn't help but gasp - he was standing on some kind of circular, stained-glass platform that was colored red and white. The boy felt like he was staring right in his own face as if it was realistic... in fact, he really was! There was an image of him wearing his original outfit when he first began his adventure as a Pokemon Trainer in Kanto - from the looks of things, he was asleep for some reason. However, that wasn't the strangest thing the boy had ever seen.

They were six images around the platform - each of them were in a small individual circle. Three of them were familiar to Ash, but the rest were unknown.

The first circle depicted the image of a small yellow mouse with long pointy ears.

The second showed a young woman with brown hair that was tied in a ponytail with a green headband.

The third displayed an elderly man with gray hair and was wearing a lab coat.

The fourth depicted a teenage boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

The fifth showed a young girl who was no doubt somewhere around Ash's age. She had long dark auburn hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion.

The sixth and final displayed another teenage girl with long chocolate brown hair, red eyes and pale skin.

The first three images whom Ash saw were indeed familiar to him since he already knew them in person. _"Mom... Pikachu... Professor Oak... I wonder what they are doing on this glass platform?"_ The boy thought to himself.

He didn't have a clue as to why their faces were depicted on the stained-glass platform. These three were the individuals that helped Ash become a better Pokemon Trainer and person... still, why were they on the glass platform?

Ash decided to examine the other three images who were unknown to him. He didn't have a clue as to who they were and what their role was in all of this. Did he know them from somewhere?

As he continued to look at the three mysterious face, he stopped when he looked at the girl with long auburn hair and blue eyes. Ash didn't know why but she seemed familiar for some reason... it was like he knew her from somewhere. But how was that possible?

Ash stood like a statue and pondered about the mysterious circumstances that brought him here in this darkened place whilst being on the glass platform. He didn't even realized that all of his injuries were gone as were the scratches. The clothers, however, were a diferent matter - they were still torn up thanks to the shadows he encountered back in Pallet Town. Yet, he still didn't know it.

Eventually, Ash gave up and sighed - he had no clue where he was or what he was doing here. Maybe he should search for an exit of somekind? But where exactly can he go...?

"Don't worry about finding an exit for now, Ash." A unfamiliar voice assured him.

Ash's eyes widened as he turned around but didn't see anyone there. Strange, the boy could have sworn that he heard someone say-

"You weren't imagining things. You did hear my voice - don't worry though." The mysterious voice told him.

"W-who are you and where are you?" Ash asked as he looked around.

The mysterious voice giggled. "I'm right behind you, silly." It explained.

Ash turned around and to his surprise - there was the owner of the mysterious voice. It turned out to be the same girl that he bumped into back on Pallet Town!

"Y-you! You're that girl that I bumped into!" Ash told her as if he was accusing her of a crime.

The girl nodded with a warm smile on her face. "Correct. But as I already told you, don't worry. It was my fault because I wasn't paying attention. I'm not mad at you, silly." She explained whilst being slightly amused at his surprised face.

Meanwhile, Ash stood still like a statue and wondered what the heck was going on. He had so many questions about the girl - who was she, where did she come from, was she a native of one of the regions he visited during his journey? He needed to know...

Before he could ask a question, however - the girl already spoke. "You have questions for me, right?" She asked with the smile still on her face.

Ash's eyes widened - was she a mind reader? How did she know that he had questions for her?

The girl giggled. "Don't worry, Ash. I'm not a mind reader... and I'm not your enemy. You can trust me..." The girl assured him.

"O-oh... umm... o-okay... so, who are you exactly?" Ash began by asking for her name.

"My name is Naminé. I'm glad to finally meet you, Ash Ketchum or should I say "The Chosen One"." The girl known as Namine introduced herself to Ash.

"N-nice to meet you... but how do you know who I am or my status as the "Chosen One"?" Ash asked.

"It's because of my status as a memory witch." Namine told him.

Ash was confused by the words "status as a memory witch" - what did she mean by that exactly?

"What do you mean, Namine? What exactly are you?" Ash asked.

"As I said, Ash - I'm a memory witch. I have the power of manipulating the memories of a certain individual and those connected around him/her..." Namine explained.

Ash was shocked. "Y-you can manipulate memories?" He asked.

Namine nodded with a sad smile. "Don't worry though... I won't abuse my power as a memory witch, so I can toy with you or your heart. I'm not your enemy, Ash." She reassured him.

Ash calmed down after that reassurance - Namine didn't seem like the kind of person that would attempt to hurt him or any other individual for fun. She was kind and caring... plus, cute as well.

Wait... did Ash think that Namine was cute? N-no... it couldn't be. H-he was just... the light was messing with his eyes. Yeah, that was it...

Namine noticed that Ash was silent for a while now and spoke in a concern tone. "Ash, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no... Just the light that's in my eyes. A-anyways, you said something about "my heart" - what did you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well, Ash - the heart is basically one of the three components that make up the human being along with the body and soul. It's not like the heart organ... it's much more than that." Namine explained.

Ash was surprised - the heart was much more than just a simple organ? What exactly did Namine mean with her words?

Namine sensed that Ash was paying attention and continued. "You see... the heart is responsible for the composure of the memories, will, goals and ambitions of the individual." She explained.

Ash was surprised and impressed at what Namine just told him. "Wow... I don't know what to say. What about the body and soul? Are they like the heart?" He asked.

"Yes... both are vital to the complete existence of a human being. However, the heart is more important than the body and soul. If one leaves the other... the consequences are dire." Namine explained.

"Oh? Why is that?" Ash asked.

"Because, Ash... with the heart gone, two beings of pure darkness are formed - a Heartless and a Nobody."

"A what and a what?" Ash asked.

"A Heartless is a creature born from the darkness of people's hearts. They care about one thing only - to expand their numbers and satisfy their hunger. They feed on hearts because of their status as mindless creatures - not to mention that they act on instinct." Namine explained to a shocked Ash.

"The creatures of pure darkness? No way... its impossible." Ash said.

"I wish it wasn't real, Ash... but its the truth. As for what a Nobody is - it's the name of the empty vessels that remain when the heart vanishes... yet the body and soul remain. They take on many forms - some small while others more frightening. But the one thing that makes the Nobodies unique is that they possess no emotion - they replicate feelings in order to remember what it was like to be human." Namine explained.

Ash allowed all of this information to sink in - Heartless, Nobodies, the Heart, the Body and Soul... it seemed too good to be true. Wait... how did Namine know all of this?

"Say, Namine - how do you know all of this information?" Ash asked.

"Let's just say that... I'm familiar with the inner workings of the Heartless and Nobodies. I'm glad that I arrived in time to save you along with your heart before it was taken away." Namine replied.

"Save me? What do you mean by-" Ash who had been confused by Namine's words of "save you" cut himself off when he realized what she meant much to his shock.

"Wait... you mean those creatures that attacked me were either the Heartless or Nobodies?" Ash asked.

Namine confirmed his question with a nod. "Yes. Those were the Heartless... the creatures of pure darkness. You would have been their dinner had I not saved you in time by drawing you back to the light... I'm sorry, Ash - Pallet Town is gone, I'm afraid..." She told him the heartbreaking news much to his horror and shock.

Ash fell to the ground as did the tears that came out of his eyelids. "I'm a failure... I couldn't protect my mother... Pikachu... my Pokémon... or even my hometown. I'm a worthless Chosen One... I failed... It's all my fault." He admitted to himself.

He stood on the ground and continued to cry for failing to protect everyone and his home from the wrath of the Heartless. Why wasn't he stronger? Why did he have to give up when Pallet Town or the Pokemon were in need of help?

He continued to cry until a pair of arms wrapped around his body. The culprit was identified to be Namine who had a warm smile on her face.

"Ash, it's not your fault... what happened back in Pallet Town was inevitable. The Heartless would have found your home sooner or later... you did all you could to defend Pallet Town and your Pokemon. Don't blame yourself for the loss... it wasn't your fault." Namine defended him.

"But... I wasn't strong enough..." Ash admitted.

"Even so... you can't blame yourself for what happened. The Heartless are very strong and attack in large numbers... even if you are the Chosen One, you are no match for the Heartless,,. at least, you weren't match for them before... until today." Namine finished explaining.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Ask asked slowly as Namine let go off him.

"Well, you see-" Unfortunately, at this very moment - a bright light started to shine and as a result - Ash and Namine were both blinded by it.

"H-hey, what's going on exactly!?" Ash asked, as he attempted to use his hands in order to shield his eyes.

"Oh, dear... it looks like I'm out of time. You are waking up, Ash..." Namine told him with a warm smile.

"Waking up? But... I don't want to go yet. I still have so many questions to ask you!" Ash argued back as he didn't want to leave Namine just yet. She was an interesting person to talk with...

Namine giggled. "Don't worry, you silly. I won't be going anywhere... the next time we meet in your dreams, I'll answer everything you need to know." She calmly gave her reply as she started to fade away slowly.

"Well... alright. I just hope we'll meet again soon... you are an interesting person to talk with, Namine." Ash admitted as the bright light started to engulf him.

Namine was surprised at his words and couldn't help but blush a little bit. "O-oh! Ummm... why, thank you. A-anyways... I'll see you soon, Ash." Namine told him with a small wave as the bright light engulfed him completely.

Soon, he was gone and the only one remaining on the platform was Namine who was about to disappear.

She gave a small soft sigh. "I guess DiZ was right... Ash does have a strong heart. He's ready to face the dangers that are yet to come... but will it be enough? I can only pray that Ash will be fine and be of great benefit to Sora and the girl..."

Namine faded away but not before saying her final words. "I'll see you both very soon... Ash, Mina... be careful and take care of yourselves."

 **Author's Notes: And that's my cue! Chapter 2 is finished and I can replace the Author's Update with this part of the story... Hooray for me!**

 **Now, I'm going to update either Warrior of Tenrou Island or another story... heck, maybe I'll post a couple of new ones I've been working on! Who knows? I'll decide and see.**

 **Speaking of which, I have something I want to say before I post this on ... I am addressing something towards a guest known as Jack Whitty or Captain Imaginat: I... AM... DONE.**

 **I am finished and denying your entire demanding list or obvious stuff that people already know in Chains of Destiny or the rest of the series to follow... Enough! I've had it! I am fucking done! Kaput! End of story! If you send me anything else, I am denying it and ignoring you.**

 **Which reminds me, Keyblade Master of Light... is the person who is constantly requesting you Jack Whitty or Captain Imaginat? If he is... you have my sympathies, my friend. I'm very sorry that you have to deal with him...**

 **Anyways, that's all I have to say for now... I'm not gonna waste anymore time and get this posted. I'll see you all next time where we introduce the third wielder besides Ash and Sora... surprisingly, it's my very own KH OC - Mina herself! Hooray!**

 **Until next time and take care! Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting of the Wielders

**Author's Notes: Guys and gals, I deeply apologize for this inconvenience – making you all wait for the 3-rd chapter of PokeHearts. I've posted a little status update that I will remove as soon as I finish the third part in the story… again, I'm truly sorry if I made you all wait.**

 **Before we dive into the next part of Ash's journey, let's take a look at some reviews and answer them:**

 **The Dark Imperial (Fanfic User)'s Review -** Is it just me or is this the third time I've read this exact same story by 3 different authors? (Answer: Yes… unfortunately, it is. However, I don't plan on giving up on this one. I'll finish it no matter what.)

 **The Unknown Guest's Review -** That was an interesting story. Oh! If you do, can't you make sure you put Eren Yeager as the chosen key blade wielders? I wanted to make sure that he deserve one. And besides, I wanted to know about the relationships between Ash and Eren. (Answer: Sorry, but my answer is no. I've already chosen my wielders. Plus, no offense… but I don't really like Attack on Titan that much – sorry, good sir or madam.)

 **The Second Unknown Guest's Review –** Who's Mina? (Answer: That is a very good question – one that you will find the answer to in this chapter. I hope you like her a lot! ^^)

 **And that's the reviews I've answered – however, I have one final thing to say before I leave: I plan to use my skills in MMD to create a little cover art for this story. I have the models and Keyblades ready… but all I need is the motivation and time to do it.**

 **Now… let's get this party started! I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Pokémon – they belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Nintendo.**

Chapter 3 – Meeting of the Wielders.

"Hey, dude! You awake? Hello?" Ash's brown colored eyes snapped open as he noticed that he was lying on the floor. From the looks of things, he was in some kind of technological-like room with a smashed computer.

"Oh, thank goodness… I thought you might have bitten the dust." The voice of girl said with relief in her voice. Ash turned around and came face to face with the most mesmerizing and dare-say cutest person he had ever laid eyes upon.

It was a young girl of age 16 with long chocolate brown hair, piercing red eyes and pale skin. Her clothes consisted of a blue shirt underneath a gray jacket with a red tie, a dark and light red skirt with some chains on it, short gray socks and red boots. A kind smile was plastered on her face.

Ash had no idea who this girl was and what she was doing here, but he was glad to see another human besides him. Strange… for some reason, she looked very familiar – but where had he-

Of course! He saw her face on the glass platform! Weird… why was she in this very room though? Did Namine had a talk with this girl and sent her to this place as well? Ash had no idea…

"Hey, are you okay?" The girl asked with a concern look on her face.

"Umm… y-yeah! Yea… just a little shook up." Ash scratched the back of his head as the girl pulled an arm out for him to grab.

Ash smiled gently and took her hand. "T-thank you." He got up whilst continuing to scratch the back of his head.

"No trouble at all. You okay, dude?" The girl asked with her smile back on her lips.

"Yea… just a little shook-up, that's all. Oh, forgot my manners – I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum." Ash extended a hand for the girl to shake.

The girl did so without hesitation. "Nice to meet you, Ash. I'm Wilhelmina Marley – though, my friends and family call me Mina." She introduced herself along with her name, which is Mina.

"Likewise. So, ummm – do you know where we are exactly?" Ash asked.

Mina nodded. "Yea… for some reason, we're in a basement that has electric-like walls and a broken computer inside an old and destroyed mansion." She explained.

"How do you know that?" Ash asked with a curious tone.

"Before I found you, I was the first to arrive in this place. I awoke in this basement and found out that someone had destroyed that computer." Mina pointed at the broken computer before continuing to speak. "I decided to check this place out – everything in this mansion is broken and old. However, I did find something interested: a white room filled with drawings and whatnot. Once, I finished exploring I returned down here to explore the rest of the basement and that's when I found you unconscious on the floor." The red-eyed girl finished explained.

"I see… say, Mina – I'm curious on something. How did you find yourself in this basement?" Ash asked.

At this question, Mina gave a sad sigh. "It's… a very sensitive question for me – let's just that I lost my world and my closest relatives to those darned black shadows." She explained.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Ash pulled her in for a comforting hug. "Guess the same thing happened with you as well." He said.

"Yea… wait a minute – what do you mean "the same thing happened to you"? Did those black shadows do something to your world as well?" Mina asked as she released herself from Ash's hug.

Ash looked at the floor. "Yeah… I lost my world to the Heartless along with my mother." He gave a sad sigh.

Mina placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry for your loss, Ash… I hope that your mother is alive and well along with mine and my little sister." She comforted him.

Ash gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Mina… also, did you by chance had a run in with a girl called Namine?" He asked her.

"Yeah… I did. I presume the same thing happened to you?" Mina asked as Ash nodded.

"She told me about the Heartless and Nobodies along with her status as a memory witch." Ash told her.

Mina scratched the back of her head. "Huh… same with me, to be honest. I was planning to ask her more but a bright light engulfed me… the same happened to you, I take it?" Ash nodded as Mina sighed.

"Well… we have no idea why we ended up in a mansion in the first place and worst of all – we don't have a clue as to what our roles are in all of this." Mina said with a frustrated look on her face.

"We don't know, yes… but how about we go find out together?" Ash suggested.

Mina was surprised by Ash's words – go together? As in partners? It didn't seem like a bad idea, but could she trust him? After all, the girl had just meet this mysterious boy…

"Hmmm… I don't know, Ash. What if we run into trouble?" Mina asked with a nervous look.

Ash held her hand gently as Mina blushed. "Hey, everything will be alright – so long as you trust me." He reassured her.

Mina looked away and was in conflict about how she can proceed – should she go with Ash or find a way out of this mess on her own? It wasn't like she had much choice…

Eventually, she gave up on the thought of going alone and settled with staying alongside Ash. "Alright, Ash. I've made my mind and decided to accompany you. Not like I have any choice besides following you." She told him.

Ash grinned. "I feel like this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Mina rolled her eyes. "Don't push, Ash… please."

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Sorry… so, where do we go from here on?" The boy asked.

"Well, I've explored the entire mansion – so, I guess the only place left is the rest of this basement." Mina replied.

"Alright, then! Let's get moving." Ash said as Mina nodded.

The two teenagers entered another room with technological-like walls and a door leading to the next part of the basement. Ash and Mina continued on their way…

The next room was a long corridor with technological-like walls, but this one contained closed white floral pods.

"What's with the flower-like pods?" Mina asked Ash who just shrugged.

The two teenagers continued on their way. "Who knows? I bet they just put them here for- Hey, there's someone in this pod!" Ash stopped as he pointed at one of the pods.

Mina turned around and walked over to where Ash was pointing – someone or something was inside! It looked just like… a cartoonish duck?

But it wasn't in just one floral pod – Mina noticed that there was someone or something in another. It was… a cartoonish dog?

"What's up with the dog and duck? Who are they?" Mina asked.

Before Ash could even give her an answer, the white mechanical petals from both the flower pods opened very slowly. The two teens took a step back as they saw the cartoonish duck and dog in the flesh.

The anthropomorphic duck had a white plumage along with a yellow-orange bill, as well as legs of the same color, light blue eyes and a short tuft of feathers on his head.

His blue hat, which resembles a beret had a belt in place of a normal brim and sported a zipper that spanned the length of the hat. His high-collared jacket was navy blue with sky blue lining and cuffs. There were three pouches, all of which were colored blue with yellow lining along the middle of the jacket; the center pouch was secured by a flap, while the other two used silver zippers. The middle pouch was framed by two other silver zippers that spanned the entire length of the jacket from the top of the collar to the bottom. He had a short, blue cape with yellow lining that he wore draped over his shoulders and was kept in place by a silver strap. On each of his wrists, there were a thick gold bangle. Lastly, he wore a shorter light blue coat over his jacket, this one with more bell-like sleeves, gold lining and cuffs along with a turtleneck-esque collar and two silver vertical zippers present in his jacket.

As for the anthropomorphic dog, he had black fur along with droopy eyes, two bucked teeth and three short hairs coming out of the top of his head.

He had an orange-colored hat with a blue band in the middle with the top having an odd shape, resembling a teardrop placed on its side. There was also a small pair of red goggles around the bottom of the hat as well. He wore a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves that belled out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff. He wore white gloves with a brown band around each wrist. Over the sweater, he wore a sleeveless black combat vest with grey lining and four pockets of the same color. The dog's pants were colored yellow and secured by a thick black belt. They had rather large pockets and a pouch on each leg with a silver zipper. The legs of his pants had a peculiar style with the dark orange bottom rims being pulled upward in the front by a brown strap. Lastly, he had very large shoes which were colored brown with steel toes on the outside.

Mina and Ash had no idea who these cartoonish dog and duck were, but they had to ask where this place was, how they got here and why were they in flower-like pods. It was the only thing the two teenagers could do in a situation like this one.

Before the two teenagers could ask a question, however – the anthropomorphic dog opened his eyes slowly and stepped out of the pod. He stretched his arms whilst yawning. "Gawrsh, where are we and how did we get inside these flowers?" The dog asked as the duck could be heard yawning and stepping out of his resting place.

The duck rubbed his eyes. "I don't know, Goofy… when did we go to sleep anyways?" The duck asked.

The dog whose name was apparently Goofy replied. "I dunno, Donald. Can't seem to remember anything…" Goofy scratched the back of his head.

"Wait!" The duck that was named Donald looked around for someone but couldn't find him/her. "Where's Sora? He's supposed to be with us!" Donald said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Gawrsh, you don't think the Heartless got to him, do ya?" Goofy asked.

"Don't be silly, Goofy! He can't be too far behind! We gotta find him and- Hey, who are you two?" Donald asked as he pointed at Mina and Ash who were looking quite confused.

Goofy turned around and came face to face with the two teenagers. "Well, what do ya know? New faces! How do ya do?" Goofy introduced himself with a smile before being held by the ears thanks to an annoyed Donald.

"Goofy, don't talk to them! They might have kidnapped Sora!" Mina and Ash were confused – who on Earth was Sora and why would they kidnap him?

"Gawrsh, Donald – that's a bit too harsh, dontcha think?" Goofy asked the duck.

"They might be spies, Goofy!" Donald snapped back with an annoying look on his face as he let go off Goofy and rushed towards Mina. "Where's Sora?" He crossed his arms and looked at Mina with a suspicious look on his face.

Mina had no idea what was going – why exactly was she being accused of kidnapping this "Sora" person whoever he was? She and Ash had just arrived in this mansion and now she felt like she was on trial for something she didn't do.

Luckily for her, Ash stepped in to intervene. "Look, we just got here Mister Donald… and we didn't take or steal this "Sora" whoever he is from you and your friend." He explained.

Donald continued to cross his arms as he stared at Ash and Mina with the suspicious look still on his face. "How do Goofy or I know that your two aren't lying?" The duck asked.

Mina sighed. "Look, Mister Donald… Ash and I are telling the truth. We just got here and meet you two. If you don't believe us – fool me once, shame on your. Fool me twice, shame on me." She explained.

"Gawrsh, Donald – they don't seem like bad folks. In fact, they kinda look like honest and friendly people. Why dontcha give them a chance?" Goofy asked with a kind smile.

"Hmmm…" Donald was tapping his foot whilst still crossing his arms – eventually, he gave in and sighed. "Alright, I'll give them a chance."

Mina and Ash smiled – at least this situation was over. "Name's Ash Ketchum and this lovely lady is Wilhelmina Marley or Mina for short." Ash introduced himself along with Mina who said. "Pleased to meet you both."

"Nice to meetcha, ya two! Name's Goofy – Captain of the Royal Guard." Goofy introduced himself as he shook Mina and Ash's hands.

"My name is Donald Duck – the Royal Mage of Disney Castle. Do me a favor – please don't call me "Mister". It makes me look old." The duck admitted.

"Right…" Ash and Mina both said.

"So… where'd you two come from?" Goofy asked.

"Well… funny story about that…" Mina scratched the back of her head as did Ash – both of them had nervous looks on their faces.

Just then, Donald remembered something. "Hey, Sora is still missing! We gotta find him!" The duck ran ahead towards the door leading to the center of the basement.

"Hey!" Mina called out to him.

"Wait up!" Ash did the same.

The two teenagers and Goofy followed Donald who entered the center of the basement – a brightly lit room with white walls and a single huge flower pod in the middle of the room. There was a small computer next to it on the ground.

"Think Sora's in there?" Donald asked.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope so." Goofy replied.

"Is there any way to open it?" Mina asked.

"Sora, you in there?" Donald asked.

"Sora! If you're in there, wake up!" Goofy told the occupant inside the flower pod.

"Sora, wake up!" Donald pleaded.

Ash and Mina were quiet as they waited to see what would happen. Donald and Goofy kept yelling for this "Sora" person to wake up. Nothing was happening…

..Until the huge mechanical petals started to open slowly and the occupant inhabiting the flower pod was revealed to be a young but tall boy of age 15 with spiky caramel brown hair, tanned skin and lanky build. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for his clothes as Mina and Ash started to snicker very quietly as to make sure that Donald and Goofy didn't hear them.

His clothes were somewhat too small for a boy his age - a red jumpsuit that had a long zipper running through the middle and ending with puffy shorts. He wore a crown-chain on his left side along with a loosely worn blue belt. Over his jumpsuit, there was a black hoodie that was blue on the inside and black on the outside with white sleeves ending in grey edging. He wore white gloves on his hands with blue, black and yellow straps. His shoes were mainly yellowish-black with belt-straps holding them closed. The lower portions were grey and ended with a small triangular patch of blue. A crown pendant was present around his neck.

' _This must be the "Sora" that Donald and Goofy were talking about.'_ Mina and Ash both thought at the same time as Sora began to yawn.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy both yelled with smiles on their faces.

The boy known as Sora stretched his arms and jumped out of the pod with a grin on his face. "Donald, Goofy!" All three grabbed hands and started to hop around in a circle.

Mina and Ash were watching the exchange with smiles on their faces. "They seem inseparable, don't they?" Ash asked.

"Yeah… I wonder how they met." Mina replied.

Meanwhile, Sora and his two animal companions were done with their little hopping around as a small anthropomorphized cricket came out from the teenage boy's hood.

It had olive skin, thin black eyebrows, four-fingered hands and small white gloves. It wore a royal blue top hat with an orange band near the base, a red vest with a single, pink button on the front, a yellow ascot with a black blazer and a high-collared white shirt. He also sported tan pants and yellow shoes with black tips. In his hands, he was holding a small red umbrella.

The cricket stretched its small arms. "That was some nap!" It said before hopping down to the floor.

"You mean we were asleep?" Sora asked before the cricket responded. "I guess we must have been or I don't think we'd be so drowsy…"

Ash and Mina were watching the scene with intrigued looks on their faces. When exactly did these guys fall asleep?

"When do ya think we went to sleep?" Goofy asked as Sora and Donald crossed their arms and started to think.

"Let's see… we defeated Ansem…" Sora began as Goofy agreed with him.

"Restored peace to the worlds… found Kairi… Oh, yeah! We went to look for Riku! I think that's about right so far!" Sora finished explaining with both Goofy and Donald agreeing.

"Then what happened?" Donald asked.

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy asked the small cricket known as Jiminy who pulled out a brown-colored book and examined it only to find out that it was empty… except for one sentence.

"Geez, there's only one sentence in here: 'Thank Namine.' – Hmmm… I wonder who that is." Jiminy asked himself as Sora and his companions looked at each other and shook their heads.

Meanwhile, Mina and Ash looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces – did Namine do something to these people? Is she the reason they were asleep?

"Some journal that is." Donald moped making Jiminy look doubtful for a second until an idea crossed his mind. "Well, what do ya say we go and find out where we are?" The cricket suggested.

Sora nodded with a grin on his face. "Sounds like a plan, Jiminy. Let's- Oh, who are you two?" The spiky-haired boy was just noticing Ash and Mina who were currently watching the scene.

"Oh! Sorry, Sora – we forgot to tell ya. We found these two outside the pods in which Donald and I were sleeping." Goofy explained to Sora.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and this my friend Wilhelmina Marley or Mina for short." Ash introduced himself as he walked over to Sora and his companions.

"Nice to meet you." Mina introduced himself with a smile on her face.

Sora walked over with a grin on his face as he introduced himself. "Pleased to meet you both – the name's Sora."

And thus… the three wielders of Light have just introduced themselves – it was the start of a big adventure.

 **Author's Notes: I did it! I finished the third chapter of the story – normally, it takes me at least two or three days to finish a single chapter… but today, I was focused completely on PokeHearts and only taking a small time to chat with a friend or two. XD – But seriously, I was glad to finish the chapter in just a single day.**

 **So, yeah – the three wielders have met! Sora, Mina and Ash are now ready to take on the universe alongside Donald and Goofy – what will happen? Will they protect the Realm of Light from both the Heartless and Nobodies? Will Mina and Ash find out more about why Namine sent them to assist Sora and his friends? Will I stop asking questions? Possibly not – XD.**

 **Anyways, bad news on the cover art guys… I don't know if I'll be able to get an MMD model of Ash to complete the cover art. *sighs* Guess I'll have to get a drawing for now… sorry, guys. DX = I hope you all aren't disappointed.**

 **I guess that's everything I have to say for now – next chapter won't be very long, I promise you. I just need to update Warrior of Tenrou Island and Project Keyblader and then its' back to PokeHearts.**

 **And thus… Rocco151 exits the chapter – stage left. Until we meet again… goodbye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Journey to the Tower

**Author's Notes: My dear friends and readers, welcome back to PokeHearts: Tale of the Wielders. It has been exactly… 2 months and a half since I was focused on writing the next chapter of Ash's story. Sorry for that tardiness of mine – but as you are already aware: Duty Calls! Plus, I have a life outside of the internet as well.**

 **Before I forget any important stuff, Merry Late Christmas to you and Happy Holidays along with warm greetings to the New Year, which is going to happen in two days! Yay for all of us – so long 2018 and say hello to 2019! (It's a little early to celebrate New Years' Eve… but what can you do? XD)**

 **In the time that I was gone, I received a couple of reviews that I should answer so as to clear up the confusion. Let's take a quick look and then get a move on:**

 **The Reborn101's Review** \- This story is great and all, but it is a little embarrassing to read this first chapter, but I don't think Ash and Namine aren't supposed to meet each other after the attack on his home planet. I think it should have to wait it out. And, maybe Namine should keep this one to herself after she saved him from the darkness and tells him that he is the chosen of the Keyblade and her story about the Keyblade, Keyholes and other worlds not much like his own. I think Namine should look after him while he's been having on his last peaceful day. And tell him that he has been chosen. (Answer: Apologies for saying this to you, my guest friend: but your suggestions aren't possible since Ash's world has already been destroyed by the Heartless. I already have the ideas plotted on how things will go down… so, I'm sorry.)

 **The Unknown Guest's Review -** Aww, I really wanted Eren and Ash to meet one day. I want to know what their relationships is. Maybe, next time, when you get this message, you should put attack on Titan where Ash and Eren meet. Maybe a few different other worlds like RWBY, the Legends of Zelda, the Legends of Korra, bleach, and finally Seraph of the End. If you can get this, maybe you should put stories like this one too. Please, I really wanted to read these stories and other characters of how Ash and Mina come across. (Answer: Tbh, I don't like Attack on Titan. It isn't my kind of anime to watch… I already have some worlds figured out though. Hopefully you and the rest of the readers will enjoy them.)

 **The Second Unknown Guest's Review –** Ash x Aqua! (Answer: Nope! Sorry, friend… but I want to experiment and change a couple of things from the original two PokeHearts. If you don't like the pairing, life is unfair. I'm sorry.)

 **The Third Unknown Guest's Review –** Don't forget, it's all about Ash Ketchum and his story of how he meet with the other Keyblade Wielders. I wanted to see ash walked alone on his journey, so he could meet with the others. (Answer: Umm…? Since when does he meet other wielders whilst being alone on his journey? In the original PokeHearts story, he and Pikachu are traveling on their own without other wielders to assist them. It will still be focusing on Ash… but I took inspiration from another story on how he meets both Sora and Mina in Twilight Town. I'm trying to follow the example of the fanfic I read.)

 **And that is all the new reviews I got – a couple of things I wanna clear up before I start:**

 **I'm still trying to retrieve my Pokémon knowledge by using the Pokémon Wikipedia and Info on the different types of Pokémon: if I ever screw up with the attacks or skills, don't be afraid to tell me in Review Box – I'll be sure to fix it! (Also, I read Pokémon fanfics as well to rebuild my knowledge once again!)**

 **Spoilers ahead for all those that are kept in the shadows: Ash will get back his Pikachu very soon… but he won't be the only one who retrieves his Pokémon back. Mina and Sora will get their own as the story progresses.**

 **No more suggesting Ash be paired with Aqua. I'm trying to change the PokeHearts story by making sure that it follows a new direction. Bear with me as I write more… but no more suggesting Ash x Aqua! The next person who suggests it via a guest review will be automatically removed.**

 **Helpful criticism is always available! If I've made a mistake, be sure to tell me!**

 **Asking you all right now if Ash or Mina should get Drive Forms like Sora's! Be sure to tell me in the Comments' Box!**

 **I think that clears everything I have to say… Without further ado, let's get this gig on the air! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Pokémon – they belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Nintendo!**

Chapter 4 – Journey to the Tower.

After Sora, Mina and Ash were done with introductions, they along with Donald, Goofy and Jiminy exited the Pod Room and the Basement Area all the way up to the foyer of the abandoned and wrecked mansion. Stepping outside into the garden, the first thing the group noticed was that the front gate was completely unlocked.

"The front gate's unlocked? That's… strange." Ash was the first to speak.

"Don't place likes these usually have closed front gates?" Sora asked.

"Yep. Mansions like this one are especially known for having its front gate closed with a lock." Mina spoke as well.

Sora crossed his arms and began to wonder who would even leave the front gate open to a mansion – even if it was old and wrecked.

"Well… we won't find the answer if we stand around in one place. Let's get a move on a find out where we are!" Donald ran ahead followed by Goofy.

"Oy! Wait for us!" Mina called out as she and the boys followed after their companions.

The trio ran through a thick forest into a cracked hole which lead them to a strange but modern town. Trams were going from one direction to the other whilst shopkeeper were going about their normal business – selling products and stuff to different people.

Donald and Goofy were examining the town from all location just as Sora and his friends caught up with them. "There you are!" Ash called out to the wizard and captain.

"Wait for us next time, why don't you?" Mina voiced her frustrations due to the fact that Donald and Goofy took off without a word.

"Sorry about that, you two. We were just wonderin' what kind of world is this." Goofy innocently replied.

Sora took a quick look at this place and came to a conclusion. "Well… wherever we are, this doesn't look like one of the worlds the three of us visited before."

Upon hearing those words, Mina and Ash both froze in shock as they turned to look at Sora who upon seeing them had a confused expression. "H-Hey… are you two alright?"

"Y-you're from another world!?" Mina and Ash both asked at the same time with Sora's eyes widening. "Oh, darn it! I knew I forgot something to explain!" He face palmed at his own stupidity.

"So, its true… you really are from another world." Mina confirmed as she crossed her arms with Sora nodding. "Yep… Sorry for keeping you both in the dark."

Mina scratched the back of her head while a nervous smile appeared on Ash's face. "Well… you're not the only one." The brunette told Sora.

It took a minute for the spiky-haired boy to figure out what she meant – his eyes widened when he figured it out. "You both are from different worlds as well!"

The brunette and raven-haired boy nodded. "So, that's why you both found yourselves in the mansion…" Sora came to the conclusion of the mystery as to why Mina and Ash were in the mansion.

"It would seem so… what about you? You said you visited other worlds, but not this one. What did you mean by that?" Ash asked – the same thing was on Mina's mind as well.

"Oh, that… well, you see-" Sora's answer was cut off by Donald silencing his mouth. "Sora, no! They aren't ready to know yet!"

"Wait… what do you mean "we aren't ready to know yet"? Are you hiding a secret from me and Ash?" Mina asked with a frown. Ash was on the same question as well.

"Well, we-." Goofy was about to speak when Donald silenced him. "We can't reveal anything to you both yet… not until we find a safe place."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

Donald removed his hands from Goofy's mouth and spoke once again. "When traveling to different worlds, they are rules that must be obeyed! We cannot reveal the existence of other places to the local populace! If anyone were to learn about this, it would cause panic amongst the inhabitants!"

Mina and Ash were both astonished by this – so, that answers the question as to why Sora was immediately silenced by Donald. There were rules that had to be followed…

Donald did bring a good point – most of the populace were unaware that there was more than just one world in the universe. If the information got leaked by someone, it would no doubt cause panic. So, there was only one thing to do – wait until they were all away from the prying eyes of people.

"I guess that makes sense…" Mina said with a sigh.

"But is it important for the worlds to be kept quiet?" Ash asked.

Sora, Donald and Goofy all nodded to their question. "There are rules that must be followed, you two! Protecting the world order is important since we can't allow mass panic to occur!" The duck wizard explained.

"Alright, alright… we get it. But as soon as we find a safe place to talk, you three will explain everything to us. Got it?" Mina ordered with her arms crossed – Ash had the same thing on his mind as well.

Sora gave a mocking salute with a small smile. "Understood, loud and clear Cap'n!"

Mina rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless along with Ash. "Now… how about we find out what world we are on and get back onto the track of figuring out what to do next?" The brunette suggested with the boys nodding.

The group started to move onward as they explored the first area they were in – a local marketplace with some shops that sold food, clothes and toys. Moving on, they walked through a couple of streets until they reached an alleyway. At this very moment, Sora stopped and looked around the area a little bit. Mina and Ash turned around when they noticed the spiky-haired boy standing still with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Ash asked.

"Hmmm… its' really weird: but I feel like I've been to this town before." Sora answered making both Ash and Mina look at him in confusion.

"Wait a minute… you told us that you haven't visited this town before. How can you assume that you've been here before?" Mina questioned with Sora scratching the back of his head. "I… don't have a clue, to be honest…"

"Maybe you imagined it?" Ash suggested with Sora crossing his arms once again. "Maybe. I guess it's nothing to worry about…"

Mina and Ash looked at each other and shrugged – who knows? Maybe Sora did imagine being in this town.

"Probably all in your head, Sora. Let's get a move on." Sora gave a nod at Mina's suggestion.

The group walked through a steel gate and a curtained door leading to a small room space with 3 kids in it – they were no doubt around Sora's age. Dusty old furniture with lots of items and boxes were scattered around the place.

The first kid had brown eyes, light skin and spiky blonde hair. His attire consisted of baggy, camouflage-print capris pants along with a short sleeveless grey vest and a black muscle shirt decorated with a white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones. His shoes had the same camouflage pattern as his pants, but also sported white tips, grey soles and each had two intersecting, black belts in place of laces. There was a white necklace with a yellow "X" charm on his neck and a brown bracelet on his left wrist with several silver pins in it. The boy was sitting on a boiler and was in deep thought about different stuff.

The second kid was another boy who was chubby with brown eyes and black hair that was held by a black headband with grey lining. His attire consisted of a short-sleeved, white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. The jersey sported a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. The phrase "Dog Street" was printed along the left side in large, white letters. Lastly, he wore blue pants, blue and white shoes with grey soles and a purple bandana around his neck. He was sitting on a box and wondering what the blonde's plans were.

The last kind was a young girl who was sitting on the couch and thinking what to do as well. She had brown hair that stuck out on the sides with two strands of hair falling from either side of her head and draping over her shoulders, soft peach-colored skin and bright green eyes. Her attire consisted of an orange-colored tank top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants and orange socks with white hems. Her footwear consisted of cream shoes with blackish-yellow accents and black laces. Lastly, two accessories were spotted: a beaded, sky blue bracelet was resting on her right wrist and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm around her neck.

All three were wondering what they should in order to relieve them of the boredom they were experiencing in this quiet room. Unfortunately, the peace was interrupted by the arrival of the group who were looking around the place for any clues as to what town they were in.

The 3 kids raised their heads to look at the group as the blonde spoke up first. "What do you all want?" His questioning tone had a small hint of frustration in it.

Mina frowned at the boy's rude tone. "We're just looking around for information on this town…"

"Yeah… we thought that we'd find something interesting in here." Ash spoke up next.

The blonde boy got up and crossed his arms with a frown. "Well… now you all know – this is the spot where we normally hangout and whatnot." He answered.

"Sorry about intruding." Ash apologized whilst ignoring the blonde's rude tone.

The black-haired boy got up and started eying the mysterious group from top to bottom. Mina was the first one to ask why the chubby kid was looking at them in a weird way. "Umm… what are you doing?"

"You both must be new around here, right? I'm Pence, pleased to meet you." The chubby kid introduced himself as Pence.

"Name's Hayner… nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch you all around another time." The rude blonde whose name was Hayner left immediately after introducing himself. Mina and Ash both frowned at his attitude – what an ass!

The girl got off the couch and walked forward towards the group. "My name's Olette. Pleased to meet you. Sorry about Hayner… he can be a bit of an ass. Yet, he does mean well most of the times." She introduced herself as Olette.

"I can bet." Mina admitted with a smile. "Name's Mina. Mina Marley." The brunette in the school uniform introduced herself.

"I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet ya!" Ash introduced himself.

"My name's Sora. And these two are Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced himself along with his two anthropomorphic companions.

When Olette and Pence heard the group's names, their eyes widened with their mouths slowly dropped. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mina, Ash… we just met someone who was looking for you." Olette told the group.

"He left in a hurry and we didn't see his face unfortunately. He had a black cloak with the hood on but we did see a pair of big round ears on his head." Pence explained.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other with their eyes widening. "The King was here!?" Both of them exclaimed.

"The King…?" Ash and Mina both asked – the wizard and knight worshiped a king?

"Where did you last see him?" Sora asked with Pence responding immediately. "Last we saw of him, he was heading straight for the train station. If you all hurry up, you might be able to catch him!" Olette told the group.

"The station! Thanks for the information! See ya!" Sora thanked them and took off immediately. The rest of his companions followed him.

Olette and Pence were watching them as they left. "Think they'll reach the guy in the black coat?" Olette asked.

"If they're quick enough, they might have a chance. We'd best get back to the assignment." Pence reminded of Olette of their task for school.

"Right! We've got school soon and we need to finish that assignment… things would go a lot more easier if Hayner didn't left in a hurry though." Olette voiced her frustration with Pence nodding in agreement.

Back to the group, they were running up the road leading to the courtyard of the station and the clock tower. Along the way, Mina and Ash were busy asking questions about who the King is and what his job was.

"King Mickey is our world's ruler! Donald and I are a part of his royal guard. We make sure that nothing bad happens to him or Disney Town." Goofy explained.

"Sounds like hard work." Mina commented with the anthropomorphic animals nodding. "Indeed! But its worth being a protector to the King!" Donald stated with a proud tone in his voice.

"So when was the last time you saw him?" Ash asked with Sora answering that question. "Donald and Goofy were given an important task by the King to find me – we'll explain everything to you very soon. Right now, we gotta get to the station!"

Ash and Mina looked at each other and shrugged – guess the explanation will have to wait until the group were out of sight from other people.

Over the hill and with Sora running the front, the group soon reached their destination – the courtyard leading to the train station and clock tower. Now to find the King.

Sora was looking around for any signs of an individual wearing a black coat with big round ears but there was nobody around. "Hmmm… nothing." Sora admitted.

"Maybe Pence and Olette were given misleading info?" Mina suggested with Ash speaking up. "Anything is possible… though I don't believe that Pence or Olette were lying to us."

Sora crossed his arms and went into a deep thought… only to be interrupted by the appearance of a strange humanoid monster who appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing a white jumpsuit with a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that was emblazoned with a strange cross symbol on its head. There was no eyes, nose, ears or a mouth at all. Not to mention the fact that in the place of hands, there were strands…

The group were quite surprised at what they were seeing – a strange monster wearing a white jumpsuit and popping out from who knows where? Really-

More of the monsters showed up and surrounded the group entirely. Donald pulled out a small staff whilst Goofy took out his trusty shield. Meanwhile, Sora had summoned the strangest weapon ever: a giant key with a golden handle and silver blade with the tip pointed like the teeth of a key. A keychain hanged from the pommel of the weapon and its token was a simple mouse head.

Mina and Ash couldn't believe what they were seeing – Sora and his two companions… using weapons!? Both of them weren't expecting this!

Sora turned to his two human companions. "Mina, Ash! Get behind us quickly!" Upon hearing those words, Ash and Mina got behind Sora and his friends.

The creatures charged forwards as Sora slashed two of them while Goofy bashed some with his shield. As for Donald, he raised his staff in the air and screamed. "Thundara!"

A wave of thunder came out of the sky and shot at several of the white monsters much to Mina and Ash's astonishment. "Whoa!" The brunette girl cried out in amazement.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were a mage!" Ash stated.

Donald turned to look at the two. "That's not that only spell I know! I'm familiar with Fire, Ice and other forms of magic as- Mina, Ash! Look out!"

Mina and Ash turned around to see one of the monsters approaching them via the air. Before it could make contact with either of them, Mina swatted it away using her leg. It collided with two other monsters that immediately disappeared.

"Whoa!" Ash cried in astonishment. "How did you-" Mina turned and gave him a grin. "You can thank Mom for that. She taught me and my sister a couple of moves and fighting techniques just in case we ever ran into bullies."

Ash couldn't help but grin. "She sounds like a cool mother." Mina nodded and immediately got into a fighting position. "Best get ready to fight! Here comes some more of those creatures!"

More of the white monsters appeared – Sora attacked two or three and wasted no time in destroying them. Donald continued casting a couple of useful spells related to fire and ice whilst Goofy bashed some with his shield. Meanwhile, Mina and Ash were surprisingly working together in a fighting-duo styled team. The raven-haired boy was pushing the white monsters towards the brunette girl who was knocking and kicking them back.

The fight was continuing for a long time due to the fact that creatures were continuing to pop-up without no end in sight. Soon, Sora collapsed on the ground from pure exhaustion followed by Donald and Goofy. Ash and Mina were able to fend off a couple more before getting tired as well and falling to the ground. The monsters appeared once again as one attempted to charge and hurt Sora who doing his best to get up and continue the fight but to no avail.

Before the monster could hurt the spiky brown-haired boy however, an unknown figure jumped from atop the clock tower with a Keyblade in hand! It looked very similar to Sora's except for the hilt being gray and the blade being golden. With fast swings and moves, he immediately struck down every white monster in the area!

Mina and Ash both looked and gasped in shock at what they were staring – the white monsters were all gone and there was a strange little person wearing a black coat! But what was most interesting was the big round ears and the Keyblade that the stranger was wielding… could this be?

Sora raised and rubbed the back of his head until his eyes fell towards the cloaked figure wielding the Keyblade. He gasped in surprise when he saw the big round ears… that meant-

Donald and Goofy also saw the cloaked figure and gasped in shock when they saw the big round ears. The two anthropomorphic animals topped on top of the spiky-haired boy and stared at the mystery induvial. "Your Majesty!?" Donald asked in surprise as Ash and Mina's eyes widened. So, this little guy with the mouse ears was the King?

"Shh!" The King hushed them before speaking once more. "You five need to board the train and head out of town! It will show you the way!" The cloaked king fished a small orange pouch from his pocket and threw it to Sora.

Before leaving the King turned to look at Ash and Mina who were confused as to why he was looking at them. "Keep an eye on Sora, kay?" The cloaked king left immediately whilst Mina and Ash looked at each other with looks about the confused request.

"Your Majesty…" Donald whispered with a worried tone as Sora got up and approached his companion. "I wasn't imagining it… that was the King, right?"

Donald and Goofy both nodded. "That's definitely him! I just know it!" Goofy declared in joy as the duck wizard nodded. "At least we know that he is okay!"

"But how did he come back? I thought he was locked in the Realm of Darkness with Riku…" Sora asked as Ash spoke up. "Maybe he had some help in escaping the Realm?"

"A better question that I would like to know is why he looked at us and requested Ash and I to watch over Sora?" Mina said with a curious but confused look on her face.

"No idea." Donald shook his head as Goofy spoke next. "Maybe he is worried that something bad might happen to Sora?"

"Maybe." Mina nodded in agreement much to Sora's chagrin. "Oy! What's that supposed to mean?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Don't take to heart, Sora. They're just teasing you right now." Ash reassured him as Sora crossed his arms with a pouted look on his face as the raven-haired boy and brunette teen giggled with Donald and Goofy following soon after.

Sora lost his annoyed look as he started to laugh as well for a few seconds before speaking once more. "Well, if the King is back from the Realm of Darkness… that must mean that Riku has also escaped from the Realm. Well… I'm going to find him and the two of us can go back to Destiny Island. Plus, Kairi is there waiting for us."

Upon hearing the name 'Kairi', Ash couldn't help but delve deep into his thoughts and… memories. Kairi… why did that name seem familiar to him? He hadn't met anyone with that name before on his world… yet… the name seemed familiar to him. Why was that… And why does he remember knowing and playing with a young girl that had auburn hair and blue eyes?

Ash's quietness didn't went unnoticed as Mina touched him gently on the shoulder and shook him up a little bit. "Ash, you okay?" She asked him as the raven-haired boy snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Mina. "W-wha… Oh! Y-yeah… just thinking about something."

"Something on your mind, Ash?" Goofy asked with a worried look on his face but Ash shook his head. "Nothing serious… just thinking about our adventure."

"Can't wait to get started, huh?" Mina asked with a grin on her face as Ash nodded. "Yep! What are we waiting for?"

Sora grinned along with Donald and Goofy. "Alright then! Let's get moving and board that train to our destination!" The spiky-haired boy declared and the rest of his companions nodded in determination.

"Let's get a move on!" All five heroes entered the train station that was hosting the 'train' that would take them to their location. But first…

"So… anybody have any idea where this "mystery train" is gonna take us?" Mina asked but nobody had the answer which left her a little bit annoyed.

"Well, we won't know if we stand around… first things first, we should get our tickets and-" Ash was cut off by a "Hey, hold up!" yell.

The group turned around and came face to face with Hayner and his two friends. Ash, Mina and Sora were quite confused as to why the trio they met earlier would be coming here. What do they want exactly?

"Hey, guys… sorry about my rude behavior earlier. I was just on edge because of Seifer. Anyways… we can to see you all off." Hayner much to the heroes' surprise.

"Why would you do that…?" Ash asked with a curious look on his face.

"Well…" Pence began as he scratched the back of his head. "For some reason, it was just the right thing to do." Olette explained.

Sora, Mina and Ash looked at each other in confusion – the right thing to do? They just met them a while back and now they are saying goodbye to them… weird.

In any event, they best not be rude. "Well… thanks." Sora thanked with a small smile as both the raven-haired boy and brunette teenage girl nodded.

"Anyways… you'd best get your tickets." Olette suggested.

"Right." Sora produced the pouch he got from the King as Olette's eyes widened. "Sora… your pouch…" The green-eyed teen produced a pouch that looked just like the one that the King gave to the group a while back.

The heroes were surprised by this – two pouches that looked similar? How was that possible? Where and when did Olette and the King get similar pouches?

"I made this a while back… yet I have no idea how you guys got a pouch that's similar like mine. Who gave you the pouch?" Olette asked with Ash immediately answering. "It was the King… but he took off before we could ask him anything."

"Weird… if you do see him again, could you ask him where he got it from?" Olette requested politely with Sora nodding. "No prob." The spiky-haired boy went for the ticket office and requested the following. "Five tickets, please." The teller produced the tickets for Sora and his friends.

Sora, Mina, Ash, Donald and Goofy picked up their tickets as they entered the boarding platform alongside Hayner and his two companions. What surprised them was a weird train that was colored blue with star-shaped windows and decorated with yellow stars. On the top was a wizard hat.

"Huh!? Where did that train come from?" Hayner asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Most of the trains here are orange-colored with normal features…" Olette voiced her concerns.

"Hmmm… could that be our train to our unknown destination?" Mina asked her companions and Ash responded. "Maybe… we should get aboard and see where it's taking us."

"Right…" Sora agreed with Ash's suggestion as he and the rest started to move onwards towards the blue-colored train.

"Do we have everything for the journey?" Donald asked as Ash and Mina went into a deep thinking with their arms crossed. "Hmmm… for now. I think we're ready to get on board the train." Ash responded a few seconds later with Mina nodding.

"Well, alright! Let's get on board. Oh, and Hayner – thank you for seeing us off. You as well Pence and Olette." Sora thanked them for their kindness.

"Same from me." Ash thanked them with a smile as he got on board. "I hope we'll see each other again someday." Mina shook both Pence and Olette's hands with a smile on her face.

"Same from both of us. You five take care." Olette wished them good luck with a smile as Mina got on board the train.

"Say, Sora… are you sure we haven't met before? You seem kind of familiar for some reason." Hayner asked the question as Sora crossed his arms. "I'm positive… I've never been to Twilight Town before. Why do you ask?" The spiky-haired wielder asked.

"Hmmm… no reason, I guess." Hayner said with a shrug. Sora couldn't help but smile at that – for some reason, they seemed kind of familiar… but how was that possible? He hadn't even met these three kids before and yet... It was then that something unusual happened… a tear fell down from Sora's eye much to the surprise of Hayner and his two friends.

"H-hey… you okay?" Olette asked.

Sora was confused by what she meant until he felt the tear and quickly wiped it away. "Ummm… y-yeah… I don't know where that tear came from." He responded as Hayner grinned. "Hey, come on dude! Pull yourself together! No need for crying now!"

Sora didn't even argue as he immediately nodded. "Right! Well… this is it for now. Who knows? We might see all again someday."

Hayner's grin didn't disappear. "We'll be looking forward to your presence again." Pence and Olette both nodded with smile of their own.

Sora nodded as he entered the blue-colored train and waved goodbye to the Twilight Trio. As soon as the door closed, the train containing Sora and his friends took off leaving Hayner and his companions alone with other people in the station.

"It's strange… even though its only been a short time, I'll miss them all for some reason. Especially Sora." Olette spoke up with Pence nodding. "Same with me… I feel like crying for some reason."

Hayner turned around to look at them. "Hey, come on you two… don't be like that. They'll be back." The blonde reassured them.

"Oh? How can you tell Hayner…?" Olette asked.

"Trust me on this… one day we'll see those five again. Who knows? Maybe even sooner than expected." Hayner replied with a grin.

Maybe he was right. Sora and his company would come back one day… who knows? Maybe even sooner… Olette and Pence didn't know why but for some reason they felt like the blonde was speaking the truth. Sora and his friends would return.

Hayner, Pence and Olette stood like statues for a few seconds inside the Train Station until the blonde decided to break the silence. "Well, that's enough standing around. What say we all have some ice cream and work on that homework?" He started to leave the station followed by his two friends.

"Well, this is a surprise… Hayner wanting to work on the homework? How shocking!" Olette stated with a giggle as Hayner began to argue with Pence just listening.

They knew that Sora and his friends would come back… one day, they would return to Twilight Town. Who knows? Maybe even sooner…

 **Author's Notes: And… finally finished after so long! Crap, that took way… way… way too much time to finish – mainly the chapter. I apologize for my tardiness… I had a couple of good reasons for why I didn't finish the chapter early like I promised: KH3's release since I wanna see how the Xehanort Saga ends, my new laptop arriving and me playing, a huge writer's block and lack of motivation… so, yeah. It was a hellishly long time to wait… but it still doesn't excuse me from my lack of tardiness. To all those that have waited… I'm very sorry for making you all wait. I hope you'll like the chapter and how I did it!**

 **If you've all haven't noticed it yet, I made Sora a little bit different than the games – he'll be a little bit goofy, but more intelligent and mature. A little OOC, but its important. Wanna experiment and see what happens.**

 **So, the KH3 game… what can I say besides this: I… FECKING… LOVE… IT! The graphics, the plot, the characters reuniting, everything… but the secret ending that I saw… it blew me away! NOMURA, WHY!? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THIS!? IT WAS NOMURA! HE DID IT! HE FECKING SCREWED US ALL! – And now we must wait until the next game comes out along with seeing how the new antagonist of the series will handle the heroes. Kingdom Hearts IV, here we come!**

 **Also, got a new laptop to play games with! Better than the old one – An Asus Predator! Amazing and faster graphics… it's a beauty! Plus, it will help me with playing KH3 on the computer if Square ever releases it… get off your asses, Square and make the game for the PC!**

 **Well, that's all I have to say for now… tomorrow, its back to writing other stories. If you have any questions, be sure to ask me… but no pairing stuff or obvious questions! I have enough of those already… TT_TT**

 **Anyways, that's it from me! I'll see you all in the next part of Sora, Ash and Mina's Journey in Chapter 5! Until next time, I bid you Adieu!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Meeting the Sorcerer

**Author's Notes: Well, ladies and gents – It's finally time! I welcome you all back to the next chapter of PokeHearts. It has been a while since I updated the story and for that I'm really sorry… my brain still refuses to cooperate and write. I hate it…**

 **Anyways, apologies for the tardiness and waiting. I'll try and get my act better in the near future… hopefully. In the meantime, we'd best get to writing before I completely forget about not writing for the rest of the night.**

 **Before I begin, let me check and answer some reviews I've received. Let's have a look and see:**

 **Unknown Guest's Review -** No ashxaqua?! That stinks! I like them as a couple! (Answer: Look… I'm getting tired of explaining this to people – so, I'll say it for the last time. NO ASH X AQUA pairing! I'm trying to follow a different path… If you don't like it, that's your problem. Not mine. Ash x Namine is the main pairing now. Period – End of story.)

 **Second Unknown Guest's Review -** Please don't forget about the story. We promise we won't rush you. Take your time. (Answer: Thank you. I know it's taking me a while to write the chapters… but I'll try to not disappoint.)

 **Akeiser45's Review -** Good Luck with those Exams! (Answer: Thank you, Akeiser. It's just one exam but thanks again. I'll try my best. ^^)

 **Third Unknown Guest's Review -** You're not giving us on hiatus as you? That's fine. Take your time. But, whenever you're ready, give us a call. Right some schedule, just for a heads up. We wanted to know when the time you're ready. Please, give us the schedule! (Don't worry, Unknown Guest. I'm back and ready to write the chapter! Hopefully I'll give you the updated chapter soon enough… as long as my brain allows it to write.)

 **Fourth Unknown Guest's Review -** When will you be back? (I have returned! In a sense, I guess… So, yeah… story will be updated soon enough.)

 **Before I begin, I'll make it clear for the final time – no more suggestion the Ash x Aqua pairing! I'm trying to change the storyline and plot a little bit… please stop suggesting the pairing.**

 **The next comment that I get on an Ash x Aqua pairing… will finally be removed. Period and end of story.**

 **Anyways, let's get started on the writing – I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Pokémon. (They belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Nintendo!)**

Chapter 5 – Meeting the Sorcerer.

Sora gave a small sad sigh as he leaned next to the train door and stared out the window – Twilight Town was becoming a distant figment in the far beyond. Meanwhile, Ash and Mina were discussing some things with Donald and Goofy at the seats.

Although he didn't want to admit it, Sora felt like he was going to miss Hayner and his friends. But why? It was the first time meeting them – how could he miss them if he just met them? A question with no answers…

Speaking of friends, he just remembered that he had a copy of an item from Olette. Sora wondered what all of that was about – taking it out of his pocket and staring at it, he began to examine it from top to bottom. Hmmm… was it just him or did the pouch seem a bit heavier to him?

Opening it, he saw that there was a small blue-colored crystal ball in it. Taking it out of the pouch, he began to examine it. _"Hmmm… I feel like I've held this ball before. But how's that possible?"_

How and why is this blue ball inside the pouch? Did it belong to the person who made the complete copy of Olette's purse? And even if it did, how-

"What's with the small crystal?" A voice startled Sora a little bit as he nearly released his hold over the crystal but still kept it in his hands. Turning around, he saw Mina standing behind him with a curious expression on her face. "O-oh… Hey, Mina. This little thing? I have no idea – just discovered it inside the pouch. Pretty weird, huh?"

"Yeah… a little too weird of a coincidence, if you ask me. Mind if I take a look?" Sora didn't have a problem with that and passed the crystal for Mina to examine. "Hmmm…"

"Well…?" Sora asked eagerly but didn't get any response due to Mina still examining the ball. Though… the spiky-haired boy doubted that she knew where it came from as well.

It seems that his theory was confirmed as Mina returned the ball to him and crossed her arms. "Nope… never seen it before."

"Figured as much. Say, weren't you and Ash talking with Donald and Goofy…?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see what you were up to since you've been kind of quiet ever since we left the town." Sora smiled sheepishly whilst scratching the back of his head. "Sorry… I was just thinking about Hayner and his gang. Can't help but feel like I'm going to miss them for some reason."

Mina smiled gently and playfully slugged Sora's right elbow. "Relax, spiky. We're going to see them again – very soon, hopefully." Though Sora was grateful to Mina about promising that Sora might see Hayner and his friends soon, his face morphed into a deadpanned one due to the brunette calling him spiky.

"Okay, can you please not call me spiky?"

"Why not? Your hair is completely spiked-up… it would make perfect sense for any of us to call you: Spiky."

Sora gave her another deadpanned look. "Please don't…" He pleaded while she just grinned. "Relax, I'm just teasing you. Anyways, Ash and I were wondering if you are ready to share your involvement in travelling to different worlds."

"Huh… Oh, yeah! I nearly forgot about that…" Upon hearing that Mina's grin disappeared and it was replaced by a deadpanned look of her own. "Seriously… dude, you are one carefree person."

Sora grinned sheepishly. "Sorry… are Donald and Goofy fine with me telling you my entire life in a nutshell?"

"Somewhat-somewhat." Mina shrugged and then continued to speak. "Guess we'd better ask them for permission first."

"Sounds like an idea."

"What sounds like an idea?" Ash asked as he, Donald and Goofy walked over towards Sora and Mina.

"Well… I was planning on telling you all my life in a nutshell… but I don't know if Donald or Goofy are going to be okay with it." In response to this, Donald and Goofy looked at each with uneasy looks on their faces.

Granted, the two were under orders not to reveal anything about the outside worlds, Heartless or the dangers. When they first set off from Disney Castle, they were under strict orders not to reveal the existence of other places since it would cause mass panic.

However, right now… it was somewhat different. They had visited so many worlds during Sora's first adventure and meddled more than they could handle. Guess they were both okay with the idea so long as Sora didn't exaggerate or made up too much of what they were doing…

"Well… I suppose its okay. So long as you don't say anything out of the ordinary, Sora!" Donald warned the spiky-haired boy as he crossed his arms. "Since when have I done anything out of the ordinary?"

Donald rolled his arms. "Don't ask…"

"Gawrsh, Donald… no need to be rude." Goofy told him with a hint of worry that a fight might break out.

"I'm just being realistic, Goofy." The wizard replied back as Ash spoke next. "I'm pretty sure that Sora won't say anything out of the ordinary, right?" The raven-haired boy asked his companion who nodded. "Of course, scout's honor!" Sora made a mocking scout salute.

Donald still wasn't convinced but he knew that nothing would be able to convince Sora to not say anything out of the ordinary – so the wizard gave a small sigh and decided to trust Ash's judgement. "Very well. We'd better start from the beginning – how Goofy and I met Sora originally."

"Great!" All 5 companions sat down in their seats before the tale could begin.

"So, let's start from the beginning… how I ended up getting involved in the adventure of a lifetime."

And thus Sora, Donald and Goofy began recounting the entire first adventure they had:

They started with explaining how all three had originally met – in Traverse Town. They teamed up against a horde of Heartless that was searching for the Keyhole leading to the heart of that world. Once they defeated it, the three set off in search of clues and ways to stop the threat of the Heartless. Sora, Donald and Goofy traveled to different worlds, met lots of friends, stopped bad guys from taking over…

In the end, they were able to stop the Heartless and defeat their leader – a scholar known as Ansem: The Seeker of Darkness. Afterwards, they set on a journey to find Sora's missing friend (Riku) and the King of Disney Castle (Mickey). Unfortunately for Ash and Mina, the story stops here since there weren't any clues related to how Sora and his friends ended in those pods inside that old abandoned mansion.

"And then you found all three of us sleeping in those pods at the mansion." Sora finished explaining the story.

Needless, Mina gave out a whistle. "Amazing!" It indicated that she was very impressed by the story. "I agree as well!" Ash was also impressed.

"Say, is it true that you met a real genie?" Mina asked – the most favorite part of Sora's story was that of travelling to the desert world of Agrabah and meeting a real-life genie.

"It's true! He even assisted us in searching for the Keyhole!" Donald spoke up and then Sora added something. "In the end, Aladdin freed Genie and he became a companion of ours."

"At least for a little while." Goofy commented in agreement to Donald and Sora's words.

"Did you really get attacked by pirates?" Ash asked – the part in which his companions found themselves on a world of pirates was the exiting part.

"Sure did! We had to help our friend Peter find his small fairy friend known as Tinker Bell. She also came with us and became a companion." Sora explained as Mina looked at him with disbelieve in her eyes. "A fairy as a companion? Get out of here!"

"No, really! It's true! We did save a little fairy from an evil pirate who was planning to attack our friend." Sora explained.

"Is it true that all three of you flew using fairy powder?" Ash asked with the three boys nodding immediately.

"Not that Ash and I are pointing out the obvious… but do you really expect us to believe that a boy flew using powder that came from a fairy?" Mina asked with a look of disbelieve – Ash was also wondering about that as well.

"Well… its true. Donald and Goofy are witnesses in this." Sora looked at his companions who nodded at Ash and Mina.

The raven-haired and the brunette looked at each and wondered if they should believe the trio about the flying boy and fairy powder. It sounded a little bit far-fetched… then again, both did experience strange things such as finding themselves on a world called Twilight Town and battling white-colored creatures.

Hell… if Sora and his friends told the truth about flying, then it must be true. They had no reason to disbelieve them… for now. Still, maybe in the future – Ash and Mina would find evidence of Peter Pan and Tinker Bell… to see if the story matched.

"Gotta say… the story you've told us sounds… a little astonishing. You could write a book with the info you've supplied Ash and I." Sora gave a small chuckle at Mina's statement. "Dunno about that. I doubt that anyone would believe me… add to the fact that we have to keep the world order a secret from other people…"

"Oh… right… My bad." Mina apologized for even suggesting that idea.

"Say… what's yours and Ash's story?" Donald asked suddenly – he was interested in hearing what was so special about these two. Especially how they found themselves in the mansion – it was still a mystery.

"Oh, yeah! I wanna know as well!" Sora stated excitedly.

Mina and Ash looked at each other and wondered who should talk first. "Should I…?" The brunette asked.

"Maybe I should…?" The raven-haired boy suggested.

"Hmmm… why not Ash first?" Goofy suggested whilst Mina and Ash still looked at each other and contemplated who should go first.

Eventually, Ash gave a shrug and decided to start talking. "Well… guess I'll start. I'm originally from a small town known as Pallet. The world where I live isn't just inhabited by humans – among us, creatures called Pokémon wander the land. At times we enjoy playing with them while at others we do battle with other Pokémon in order to build up bonds and experience. I myself am known as a 'Pokémon Trainer'." He was about to explain more before Donald cut him off with a question of his own. "What kind of creatures are these 'Pokémon' exactly?"

"Well… how exactly to explain it so you all could understand… basically, they are the creatures that inhabit our world. They come in all forms… shapes… sizes… and they sometimes resemble animals. But other types – they resemble ghosts, machines, fungi… also, some are even plants." He explained.

"You mentioned being a 'Pokémon Trainer'. What's that about?" Mina asked.

"A trainer is someone who catches, trains and bonds with their Pokémon. Most have one goal in mind: to be the ultimate Pokémon trainer. The only way to do that is by defeating the Elite Four in every region on the planet."

"Wait… wait… You mean… there's more places than just your town?" Sora asked with an astonished look as Ash nodded. "On my world, there's more than just the region where I was born – you've got: Kanto (where I'm born); Johto; Hoenn; Sinnoh and Unova. Each region has their own types of Pokémon – both unique and familiar."

All four nodded – they somewhat understood what Ash told them. One question remained though:

"Ash, are there any tips needed to master the arts of being a trainer?" Sora asked with Ash immediately replying. "Well… somewhat. But it's simple – when you reach the age of 10, you get your starter Pokémon at a Pokémon laboratory. Bear in mind though: you have to learn and figure out the types of Pokémon that there are throughout the world – also, be aware of their strength and weaknesses."

"How can we identify their strength and weaknesses exactly?" Sora asked once again as Ash rummaged his pocket in search of an item to show them as to answer their question. Eventually, he pulled out a strange small device that was similar to a smartphone or portable game console. "With this – my Pokedex. It's a very useful tool for Trainers who are aiming to become the ultimate Pokémon champion. In short, it's a digital encyclopedia that is able to record and keep a collection of all the Pokémon that is collected so far."

Ash gave to Sora and Mina so they can take a closer look. Both went with awe in their tone since they had never seen a device like this before – it was a revolutionary machine! Once they were, the two returned it to Ash who pocketed it back. "I could give you a demonstration right now… but unfortunately, my Pokémon aren't around…" He gave a sad sigh as he remembered the unfortunate accident of him losing his world.

Mina noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You gonna be okay, Ash? Do you need some time alone…?" In response to that, the ravenette shook his head and gave a small smile. "It's fine… if my friends and family did survive the destruction of my world, they are no doubt so where out there. I just have to find them."

"You'll find them. Don't worry… if your friends are still alive, we'll help you search for them!" Sora gave him a grin as did Mina. "Count on us to help you."

"Thanks, guys." Ash thanked them with his tone being grateful.

"Welcome. You also said that there is more than just one region, right? Have you ever visited them?" Mina asked with Ash nodding immediately. "Yep. I've been on so many adventures – collecting Pokémon, meeting new friends, battling my way towards the top and facing off against the evil organizations on every region… especially Team Rocket." There was a hint of anger in his voice when he spoke the name of the evil team.

"Sounds like this Team Rocket means business… who are they exactly?" Sora asked with Ash immediately answering. "They are a large organization who specialize in the exploitation of Pokémon… along with killing and performing cruel experiments on them."

Everyone was horrified and sickened when they heard that – Team Rocket… they would have to remember the name and be on the lookout for any of its members that possibly made it off the world. "How can they do such a thing… bastards. All of them." Mina replied with anger in her voice as Ash gave her a nod. "Right word for them… their main goal is taking over the world. On my journey, I've had numerous encounters with trio called Jessie, James and their talking Pokémon: Meowth. Those three did all the dirty work for their boss… they didn't care about the consequences."

"That's sick… can't they see that what they are doing is wrong?" Donald asked but Ash shook his head. "Unfortunately… my friends and I have foiled their plans time and time again. But they are always back… luckily, they are very incompetent so they aren't really that dangerous."

Sora and Mina gave them a nod – good to know that the trio (Jessie, James and Meowth) were incompetent and always failed in completing their tasks. Still, they should keep an eye for anything or anyone suspicious.

"Sounds like you've had loads of fun with this trio of losers." Mina stated with a grin as Ash chuckled a little bit. "Loads of fun… I'll tell you the rest of my story another time. For now, why not tell us about yourself Mina?"

In response to that Mina stretched her arms and prepared to tell her side of the story. "Well… not much to say about myself – I'm from a peaceful hamlet known as Serenity Ville. Just myself, my parents and my little sister Chelly… a normal life before the Heartless invaded."

"What do your parents do?" Sora asked as Mina responded immediately. "Mom has a flower shop in the middle of town while my other mother takes care of animals. As for me and my sister… we're pretty normal… well, most of the times."

"Wait, wait, wait… you have two moms as parents?" Ash asked with the brunette nodding. "Yep. A little weird but I can't complain, I guess…"

"But… you have two moms; how does that work? Pardon my question if its rude no offense…" Sora apologized if he pushed the buttons a little far but Mina raised her hand. "None taken… most of the people and my classmates often ask me this question: 'How can you have two moms that are your parents?' – Well… the answer to that is simple: both are… lesbians." She said with an embarrassed smile on her face.

Sora and Ash were surprised by that response as were Donald and Goofy – they didn't expect this from their new companion. It was somewhat shocking to say the least. "Well… this is surprising."

"To be honest, it is… you aren't offended or homophobic, are you?" Everyone shook their heads as Sora spoke. "Nah… just a little surprised. But its your parents' choices. If they want to be love and together, then that's fine. I won't say anything rude or homophobic."

"Same here. I honestly don't understand why people find it weird. If people of the opposite or same sex want to date each other, then that's perfect fine. I don't see what the pressure to all that is about…"

After hearing that, Mina scratched the back of her head with the embarrassed look still on her face. "Some… find that a little weird. Most of the times I've been teased because of my parents' sexuality… plus, sometimes I've been called hurtful names and even been bullied."

"Just ignore them. If anything… they're jerks. You shouldn't let their words get into your head. Be supportive and proud of your family…" Ash comforted her with words as Mina gently smiled. "Thanks, guys. It's not an easy task but I'll manage somehow."

"Give it your best and never give up." Sora encouraged her as Mina nodded once more. "Thanks, Sora… I'll do my best."

"Say… do you have anyone whom you are attracted to…?" Ash asked as Mina's eyes widened and she blushed in embarrassed. "W-well…"

Upon realizing what he just did, Ash immediately facepalmed and shook his head. "Sorry, Mina… I just realized what kind of an idiot I am for asking you this question… damn it… I'm idiot."

"N-no… it's fine… I just… haven't found the right person yet…" Mina explained.

"Do you need some time alone…?" Sora asked with a slight concern as Mina looked at him and smiled gently. "N-no… d-don't worry. I'm fine… just… not really paying much attention as of now… Though can we change topic please…?"

"Sure. I have a question – how exactly did your worlds fall to the darkness?" Sora asked.

The embarrassing look on Mina was gone as she and Ash looked at each other and wondered who should go first. "Do you want…?"

"If you want me to…"

"I guess I'll explain first. Not much to tell – basically, my sister and I had to help out our mom with a couple of things in the flower ship. My other parent was in the veterinary to check on a dog that had gotten hurt… in any event, everything was peaceful and quiet by the time we got to mom's florist store. Unfortunately, when I got inside both Chelly and I were horrified at what we saw: our parent was being sucked through a strange dark corridor. We tried to save her but it was too late… and if that wasn't bad enough, my sister was also taken from…" She said as tears threatened to leak from out of her eyes before Ash placed a hand on her shoulder. "Take your time and let it all out."

Mina couldn't help but smile gently. "T-thank you…" She gave a small sniff before continuing to speak. "I don't know how long it took for those blasted Heartless found me but in the end – I was this close to having my heart stolen. Somehow, I had been saved by the last minute by a hand of some kind. Next thing, I know… I wake up on a glass platform depicting the faces of my mothers and sister along with some close friends of mine."

"Huh… that's funny…" Ash interrupted her for a moment as Mina looked at him. "What's funny exactly?"

"Well… the same thing happened to me as well. I even spoke with a mysterious girl called… huh, I can't seem to remember her name." Ash scratched the back of his head.

Mina's eyes widened. "T-the same thing happened to me as well… yet, I can't remember her name as well." She scratched her head as well.

Meanwhile, Sora and his friends were shocked by what they just heard – Ash and Mina's worlds falling to darkness and then waking up glass platforms… could that mean… no, it wasn't true. It wasn't…

"Gawrsh! You both are Keyblade Wielders!" Goofy declared as Donald looked at him and facepalmed.

"Huh!?" Ash and Mina both gawked out the same thing.

"Y-you're wielders of the Keyblade…" Sora spoke next as Mina looked at him. "The same weapon that the King was wielding…?" The spiky-haired boy nodded.

"But… how is that possible…? We haven't-." At this point, however… the train stopped as the door slowly opened. All five were wondering what was going on – did they arrive at their destination.

Getting up to check and see, they all stepped out and were in awe at what they saw – the destination that they had arrived was a mysterious tower that was decorated with stars and moons just like the train that they had rode.

Speaking of their vessel, magic began to envelop it and soon it disappeared completely from the area. Only the magic tracks that came from out of nowhere remained. The three turned around to check but were surprised that it was gone.

"He-he-he… there goes our ride." Sora pointed out with a low chuckle as Mina pondered where they were. "Guess this must be our destination."

"That was… a pretty strange ride. I didn't even know that we travelled that long."

"Time flies pretty fast, it seems…" Mina said with a small grin as Sora nodded. "What now? Continue onward."

"Yeah! Although, why do I find this tower familiar…?" Donald asked himself.

"Been here before?" Ash asked as Donald scratched his head. "Well… not really sure."

"Say, who's that?" Goofy asked as he pointed at someone who was standing at the doorway. From the looks of his, he was spying…

"What say we go and find out?" Mina asked as all of them nodded at her suggestion.

Walking forward towards the doorway of the mysterious tower, Donald was still wondering why this place looked familiar – where had he seen it before…? They immediately stopped behind the unknown figure's back as he was continuing to peek inside the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sora asked as the figure chuckled. "Heh… I've sent some of my lackeys inside this tower to see if its master is as power and tough as they say! Some people say that he's a wise sorcerer which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me – once, he's turned into a Heartless, of course!"

Upon hearing 'Heartless', everyone got into a defensive/fighting position. "A Heartless!?" Donald yelled as he prepared to take out his staff.

"Yep! They're the things that come out of the darkness in people's hearts. Thanks to them, my dear friend Maleficent's gonna use them to conquer everything in the universe! Since I've gotta debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round a bunch of worlds collecting and building an army of Heartless for her. Oh, why am I even talkin' with you pipsqueaks? Go on and scram! I'm already behind schedule as it is!" The mysterious stranger declared before continuing whatever it was that he was doing.

"Instead of playing the peeping tom, why not knock it off and take a hike?" Mina suggested with a glare as the stranger began to turn around. "Oh, yeah! Says who exactly?"

Upon noticing who it was, the stranger's eyes widened in shock – as it turned out, their 'pepping tom' was a huge portly, black furred, anthropomorphized cat.

His attire consisted of a what seemed to be armor colored in shades of blue and purple overtop a red, short-sleeved shirt with a vertical pink stripe descending from the neck. He wore navy blue and white sneakers with light blue fronts and two periwinkle straps keeping each one secure. His pants were also navy blue, with light blue lining, purple lower legs and two enormous pouches on either front side. These pouches were attached to his pants by four pins, both sporting a silver, horizontal zipper. The most distinguishing feature of these pants was the comically large zipper going down the front and reaching around to the back side of the pants.

Also, he wore two navy blue pauldrons, each sporting two cyan bumps and a periwinkle area near on the lower section on each shoulder. Two gold buttons at the top of his pants were connected to two blue suspenders that intersected over his chest before connecting to two similar, albeit smaller buttons on his shoulder pauldrons. On his hands, he wore a pair of fingerless gauntlets. The wrists of these gauntlets were light blue with a pale-yellow semi-circle on top while the gloves were periwinkle with a bump on each knuckle. There was a dark blue-green design on the back of each glove, descending from each knuckle to the end of the glove.

It wasn't the stranger that was shocked – Donald and Goofy were also affected by the situation as well. "What are you two nimrods doin' here!?" He demanded as he pointed at the dog and duck duo.

"Pete!" Goofy and Donald yelled at the anthropomorphized cat called Pete as Ash looked at the two. "You know this guy?" He asked.

"We sure do, Ash! Pete's been causin' trouble for who knows how long!" Goofy explained as Donald spoke next. "The King kicked him out of Disney Town and banished him to another dimension… question is how he got out of it!" In response to that, Pete began to laugh.

"You wanna know how? My old friend – Maleficent! That's right – she's the one that busted me out of that prison! Now all your worlds are gonna belong to her cause she's gonna conquer 'em!" Pete declared as the group looked at each other and began to laugh gently – he didn't even know that his boss was toasted thanks to Sora and his friends.

"Yeah… f-funny thing about that, dude…" Mina was trying to hold back her laughter but it was failing much to Pete's annoyance who noticed that they were smiling. "Hey, what's so funny!? Maleficent isn't a matter to be laughing about – she's so powerful that she can-"

"She's toasted, dude!" Ash declared with a grin on his face as Pete's face became one of confusion. "Huh!?"

"So, sorry Pete! But Maleficent can't help you now!" Goofy gave a 'fake' apology to Pete. "Whaddaya mean!?"

All of them began to laugh as it took Pete a few seconds to realize what they meant by 'toasted' – when he did, oh boy! He became angry… very angry. "Y-you! You took out my friend and boss!" He pointed the finger at all five as Sora placed both hands behind his head. "Well… just me, Donald and Goofy."

Pete got very angry due to the fact that his boss was completely gone – the nerve of these punks taking care of her! He should teach them a lesson… right now!

"Alright, you punks! You're going down! Heartless Squad, round up and take care of these five!" Snapping his fingers, small Heartless-like ants appeared.

"Heartless!" All five declared as Sora summoned his Keyblade while Donald and Goofy took out their weapons. As for Ash and Mina, they got into fighting positions.

Pete closed his eyes and grinned. "Now, we'll see just how much you can handle the might of the Heartless! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with-"

"And… done!" Mina declared as Pete opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. T-the Heartless… where did they…?

"That was… something, I guess." Ash smirked as Pete's jaw remained opened – he noticed that the five didn't even break a sweat or got hurt.

"H-how… how did you… you two don't even have any weapons!" Pete yelled as he pointed at Ash and Mina.

"Hmph… when you are me, all you need is a well-trained mother in hand-to-hand combat. Plus, Ash helped me out as well… sometimes, the best weapon is your fists."

"You've got that right, Mina. So, ' _mighty Pete'_ … pray tell all of us – who lives in this tower exactly?" Ash asked as Pete blinked a little before his lips developed into a smirk. "You wanna know who it is? It's the old sorcerer and the Boat-boy King's master – Yen Sid. But by now… he's probably a Heartless. You're all too late!" He declared as Donald's eyes widened. "I knew this place looked familiar – Yen Sid is the King's teacher! We gotta go and check up on him!" Donald ran ahead as did Goofy.

"That might be a good idea – Mr. Yen Sid might be in danger." Mina stated as Sora and Ash nodded.

"Guys, after them!" All three ran ahead to catch up to Donald and Goofy while Pete stood like an idiot and wondered what the heck just happened with his jaw dropped completely. Few seconds later, he began to get frustrated and jump up-and-down. "This… ain't… fair!" He declared before running away to plan his next move.

 **Author's Notes: And… finally! I have finished Chapter 5… after a long lack of not writing every time that I'm free. I swear that writer's block is seriously getting on my nerves… I know that I'm supposed to write but I have no idea why I refuse to do such a thing. It's really stupid if you ask… maybe I'm just being lazy and don't want to write.**

 **Also, I've come to a big decision that some might be a little bit disappointed in me but its for the best. Recently… my stay in writing and posting stuff on has somewhat run its course. I don't know how and why but I feel like my time on the site has finally become redundant… that is why I've decided to stop updating the stuff I post on and move onto another writing site (Archive of our Own) – I've already started posting some of the stuff there (Chains of Destiny, White Nova and Destiny's Fate) – I'll be commencing the move of PokeHearts and the rest soon.**

 **Plus, another reason on why I've decided to move is Critics United - a group of unfair people that are dedicated to taking down good fics. I've said to myself: 'Better move before they find me and start reporting.' – so, yeah… I'm moving. Nobody is gonna stop me… plus, I might rewrite some stuff there when I've completely moved. Who knows?**

 **Another thing is the fact that both Mina's parents are now lesbians – I know, I know… but I really liked the idea. Plus, its based on a dialogue between a friend of mine and myself. I included the teasing and bullying since I've heard rumors and read stuff that the LGBT often get mistreated because of their sexuality. So, yeah… hope no one gets offended that I've included this in my story.**

 **Speaking of which, I've plans to include both Ash and Mina's families in the story at a later time. Still don't know how but I'll include them – maybe as allies or enemies. I'll think about it…**

 **BTW, if anyone has any ideas for Ash's new outfit for this adventure – let me know in the review box – would love to hear your thoughts! Be sure to let me how I'm doing so far in the story! Every criticism helps me when perfecting my stories!**

 **And now… this is my last time wishing you all a wonderful day and happy reading. Once I've uploaded this, I'll move onto submitting the rest of my stuff on Archive of our Own – it's been a fun ride. But all good things must come to an end…**

 **Don't worry, ya all! I haven't given on writing – not yet, anyways! But I must seek out new territories and write new stuff as well. For those of you wondering, I'll be keeping my stories on – you can still read them!**

 **And thus… I bid you all adieu! Thank you everyone for everything! I'm grateful to have been a part of this website! Thank you… and goodbye.**


End file.
